


Truth or Dare?

by cherryont0p



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Kiss!, Fluff, M/M, daejin, jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryont0p/pseuds/cherryont0p
Summary: Jinyoung asks Daehwi to play Truth or Dare so he could purposely confess to Daehwi





	Truth or Dare?

After a whole week of filming for their debut teasers and music videos, Wanna One members finally have their free time for one day at dorm. They have a whole day to take a rest, or they can do anything they want. Hyung line already left early because they have their plans to go to the gym, “ _We need to look more muscular on our debut stage_ ” Daniel said, and they also have a plan to eat dinner together and have some drinks later. Jihoon, Kuanlin and Woojin were begging to join them because they said they want to have korean beefs for dinner, but got rejected immediately by Jaehwan, “ _y’all still a minor, so, nope”_  

So Jihoon, Kuanlin, and Woojin are making a plan too, “ _dongsaeng line can’t_ _lose_ ” Jihoon said then three of them call Daehwi and Jinyoung to gather at the living room.  They excitedly looking for something fun that a “minor” can do, suddenly Jihoon gives a suggestion that going to the amusement park would be great,  and Kuanlin immediately screams “aaaay hyung!! That would be very great!!!” and hugs Jihoon because he said it has been a long time since the last time he went to the amusement park, Woojin also agree to that.

Jinyoung takes a glance at the boy who sits beside him, Daehwi whom just keep silent and looks uninterested.  Jihoon, Kuanlin and Woojin are too busy talking about their amusement park plan and don’t realized that. Jinyoung moves himself closer to Daehwi and talks to him with a low voice, “hey, Hwi. Are you okay? Why you didn’t say anything?”

Daehwi shrugs, “I don’t know, Hyung. I just don’t feel like doing anything today, probably I just want to take a rest at dorm”

With a reflex, Jinyoung raises his left hand and placed it in Daehwi's forehead, then hold Daehwi’s hand with his right hand, Daehwi who see it smiles softly, “Hyung, I’m okay. It’s not a fever, I just feel kind of lazy to go out, and just want to take a rest at dorm.”

Jinyoung nods his head, “Then I won’t go with them to the amusement park, either. I want to stay at dorm with you.” Without Jinyoung realize, he keeps holding Daehwi's hand tightly, because he feels so worried about Daehwi.

Daehwi laughes and shakes his head repeatedly, “No, Hyung. If you want to go with them it's okay, you should go. We don’t even know when will you get a chance to go to the amusement park besides today?. You should go”

Once again Jinyoung raises his hand and stroked Daehwi's hair several times, “No, it’s better if I don’t go to amusement park than leave you alone at dorm. I will stay with you today, okay?” Jinyoung speaks in a very soft tone, and Daehwi literally melts because of that “ _damn Jinyoungie hyung legit sounds like my boyfriend right now_ _”_ Daehwi thought.

Woojin realizes Jinyoung and Daehwi as if in a serious conversation immediately asks them, “What’s wrong with you two? Do both of you are up into something?”

“Woojin hyung, I –“

“Daehwi not feeling well today, Hyung. So he wants to stay at dorm, and I’ll accompany him. Is that okay?” Daehwi was about to said something but Jinyoung just cut his words like that, _what a caring boyfriend._

Woojin, Jihoon and Kuanlin look at Daehwi and give him a worried look, “Are you feeling sick? Do you need to go to see a doctor?” Woojin worriedly asks Daehwi while holds both of his hands, Daehwi smiles and shakes his head, “No need to do that, Hyung. I just need to rest for a bit, then i’ll be alright.”

Then Woojin looks at Jinyoung and says, “Yo, Baejin, you better take a good care of him, okay? Call us if anything happens.” Jinyoung gives Woojin thumbs up and Woojin pats his shoulder for that.

After Woojin, Jihoon and Kuanlin leave the dorm to go to the amusement park, Daehwi and Jinyoung sit at the couch in their living room. Jinyoung sits leaning on the couch meanwhile Daehwi sits beside him and comfortably puts his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung slowly wraps his hand on Daehwi's shoulder and pull him closer then Daehwi immediately wraps his hand on Jinyoung's waist and hugs him tightly. Jinyoung doesn’t even know since when he starts doing that, but now it has become the usual thing Jinyoung did to Daehwi. Sometimes he doesn’t realize it, but every time he feels Daehwi is nearby, Jinyoung immediately embraces Daehwi's shoulder and he thinks it has become a habit. Even some members of Wanna One realized it and called Jinyoung a _protective_ friend.

There's a silence between them and just a sound from a TV that can be heard when Daehwi suddenly sits upright and stares at Jinyoung, “Hyung, actually I lied about not feeling well”

Hearing that, Jinyoung looks away from the TV and stares back at Daehwi, “You lied? Why?”

Then Daehwi ducks his head down and talks very slowly, “Because I want to spend today with you, just the two of us.” Daehwi raises his head again to stare at Jinyoung and Jinyoung can see Daehwi is blushing and his cheeks turned bright red like a tomato and he just wants to scream because _shit Daehwi please stop being too adorable._

Jinyoung can’t hide his smile for what Daehwi just said, “Why didn’t you tell me about that? What if I agree when you said I should keep going to the amusement park and leave alone at dorm?” Jinyoung asks teasingly.

Daehwi keeps chewing his lips nervously because he suddenly feels very _shy_ saying this to Jinyoung, eventhough he's been planning it in his head since last night, “I know that you'll never leave me alone, Hyung. And I can’t say I just want to spend time alone with you in front of Woojin hyung, Kuanlin and Jihoon hyung. It feels… embarassing you know? Even when saying this so suddenly to you is embarassing enough for me, my face must be so red right now.”

Jinyoung can’t bear to see Daehwi who is being very adorable, he just couldn’t help it and pinches his cheeks slowly, “Hwi why you should feels so shy about this? They surely know that we really need our quality time alone, just the two of us.” Jinyoung laughes and suddenly grabs Daehwi's hand and pulling him slowly. “Hyung, what are you doing?” Daehwi asks.

“Let’s go, we will have our quality time together”

 

♡♡♡♡♡

 

Wearing masks, and couple shoes, Daehwi and Jinyoung walk together side by side to the nearest park from their dorm. Jinyoung feels the urge to hold Daehwi’s hand is getting bigger everytime their hands are slightly brushing, but he choose not to. They just walk slowly and feeling the summer breeze warmly caresses their body. Jinyoung stares at Daehwi who walks beside him while humming slowly to some songs Jinyoung doesn’t know. Suddenly, Jinyoung feels something very warm in his deep heart. Seeing Daehwi like this, just in his casual clothes, no make up on, and his bangs blown by the wind slowly makes Daehwi looks more beautiful and flawless yet more fragile than usual. It makes Jinyoung wants to holds and protects him in his embrace forever.

Jinyoung doesn’t even know since when did he see Daehwi in a different way. Since he is choosen to be on Boy in Luv team 1 member? Or since they exchanged number and texting and call each other almost everyday? Jinyoung is not even sure. But little thing he knows, he never see Daehwi as a friend anymore. Bestfriend? Soulmate? He doesn’t know.

There are a lot of times when Jinyoung badly wants to confess. To let everything in his hearts out, but he doesn’t know how. Jinyoung is scared too, whether Daehwi also feels the same way  to him? If it’s yes, then it’s good. If it’s not? It would badly ruins their friendship.

Jinyoung is so lost in his deep thoughts when Daehwi suddenly grips and pulls his hand, “Hyung, Iet's sit there!” Then he points to the two opposing seats. Jinyoung smiles because finally he can feels a warm hand creeping on his, then he nods his head, “Yeah, let's sit there”

They had just sat on both chairs, when suddenly Daehwi stands up again, “Hyung, I see a convenience store there! I actually want to buy an ice cream for both of us, you like chocolate, right? Wait here” Jinyoung then sits up to follows Daehwi but Daehwi stops him, “No, Hyung. You wait here, okay? I will buy.” Jinyoung ruffles Daehwi’s hair and then sits again.

Jinyoung turns his phone on then opens KakaoTalk and see his group chats with Wanna One members. Then he see Woojin sent a picture of him, Kuanlin and Jihoon wearing stupid matching hats they bought at the amusement park.

From: Woojinnie Hyung

_[sent a picture]_

_“look at us wearing matching stupid hats and still manage to look good (well except Park Jeojang), we r having a lot of fun! and Daehwi, get well soon bro, miss u already_ _!  Jinyoungie we miss u too! See u guys later at home!”_

Jinyoung is busy giggling and typing his reply, when there is a pair of hands hugging his neck from behind. Jinyoung knows it’s Daehwi judging by the soft baby scent he is smelling, and he can feels a hot breathe against his ear then Daehwi whispers _seductively_ , “No phone when we are in the middle of our date, Hyung”

They surely hugs _a_ lot and do skinship _a lot_ too before, but Jinyoung jolts in surprise and feels a shiver running down his spine because _what the actual fuck was that? In the middle of their date? That seductive whisper?_ , “What was that for, Hwi?” Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows and asks him _seriously_ , and yet Daehwi just hands him his ice cream and tilts his head innocently, “What was what?”

“That _thing_ you just did. To me. What was that for?” Jinyoung hasn’t even touch his ice cream and keep looking for an answer, and _yet_ Daehwi just shrugs, “That was just a hug, go eat your ice cream. Before it melts”

Jinyoung stares at Daehwi blankly, still processing what was just happened. Daehwi clicks his tongue in annoyance then he takes Jinyoung’s ice cream from his hands, opens it, then give it back to Jinyoung, and then Daehwi’s hand reach out to bring Jinyoung’s mask that covering his mouth down, and _accidentally_ touches Jinyoung’s lips. Daehwi realizes what he just did then he coughes _,_ “What will you do without me, Hyung. Even you need me for an ice cream” Daehwi says jokingly.

Jinyoung curses in his breathe, his heart beats a little bit too fast than usual. He knows, _he knows_ that he has something towards Daehwi. Something weird that he himself doesn’t know what to call it. Affection? Love? He doesn’t know. But, little did he knows, that weird feelings just keep growing bigger and bgger each day. He wants to deny it, he wants to keep believing that _something_ he has for Daehwi just a feeling of love towards a little brother, like he has for Kuanlin. But, no. Kuanlin and Daehwi are different. He knows, Kuanlin and Daehwi have different places in his heart. He knows, Daehwi has a special spot in his heart and he knows, he can’t deny it. Deep down in his heart also wants him to believes that Daehwi also _feels_ the same way as him, everything that Daehwi just did to him must _means_ something, right? Daehwi never did that things to other person but Jinyoung, right?

Right?

Jinyoung keep staring at Daehwi who is eating his ice cream deliciously. Honestly, Jinyoung never met anyone as adorable and as good as Daehwi. Daehwi feels Jinyoung staring at him and Daehwi stares back at Jinyoung with a very soft smile. “Why are you staring at me, Hyung? Is there something weird in my face? “

“Want to play Truth or Dare, Hwi?” Jinyoung doesn’t know where he got that idea and ask Daehwi to plays that game. But he remembers, his brother ever told Jinyoung that he played this game when he was 10 years old with his first love, and he got a chance to confessed to her because she asked him if there’s anyone that he liked. Probably this time, hopefully Jinyoung also has a chance to do the same thing.

Daehwi purses his lips and thinks for a second, “That sounds great, Hyung. Okay who wants to start first?”

Jinyoung kind of surprised that Daehwi could easily agree to his stupid game. Does Daehwi also has the same plan as his? “Okay, Hwi I –“

“Hyung, let me go first. I choose truth. C’mon, ask me anything”

Jinyoung was about to say “ _okay hwi I want to start first and I choose truth”_ but Daehwi cuts his words and _literally_ says the same thing. Fate? A soulmate indeed?

Jinyoung is having a fight with his inner thoughts wether he should ask about Daehwi’s feeling this soon or not, Jinyoung is still afraid that if he asks something related to that, it will make Daewhi uncomfortable and their relationship will not be the same anymore. However, Jinyoung has missed a lot of chances, and everytime he sees Daehwi, he has a desire to proudly says _“this cute guy is mine”_ , and he likes Daehwi a lot, and it hurts.

“Do you have someone that you like?” _Finally._ Jinyoung kinda wants to dig the ground and burry himself there because Daehwi just stares at him and says nothing.

“Is it too personal? Sorry, I will change –“

“No, no, Hyung. It’s not like that… it’s just… doesn’t it look obvious? That I like… someone?”

Jinyoung shocks hearing Daehwi’s answer, and some parts of his hearts _really really_ want to believe that _someone_ is actually him. While biting his lips, Jinyoung asks Daehwi again, “So, you actually likes someone… who’s that? Someone that I know?”

Daehwi eats his left-over ice cream _nonchalantly_ then throws the trash to the trash can, “Jinyoungie Hyung, sweetie, the rule of this game is; you only have a chance to ask me once, you could ask me that later if I choose Truth, so keep that question to yourself. Now it’s your turn, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Jinyoung answers and prays in his heart that Daehwi will ask him with something that related to his feelings so he could _purposely_ confess to Daehwi.

“How’s your feeling about being paired with me on Wanna One go?”

From all kinds of questions that related to his _actual_ feelings, Daehwi choose to asked him that kind of question? Jinyoung literally just shakes his heads in disbelieve and screams in his heart because _why is this so frustrating?_

“Oh my God, Hwi. Do you really have to ask me about that? Of course I’m happy that we are being paired together,” Jinyoung answer _very honestly,_ “but you know, we didn’t need that kind of thing, because we literally can’t be separated more than 1m though” Jinyoung continues.

“So that red strings thingy actually kind of useless, right?” Daehwi laughes, “and, uhm, I’m happy to be paired with you too, Hyung”

Jinyoung’s face suddenly turns bright red just because Daehwi said he is happy being paired with him. _Damn Daehwi and I did a lot of cheesy things back then when I’m being so nervous right now?_ Jinyoung doesn’t say anything and licks his ice cream again, he doesn’t know why it takes a very long time to finish his ice cream when usually it only takes for 3 minutes.

“Okay, Hyung. Now it’s my turn,” Daehwi says again and Jinyoung keep saying _truth truth truth_ in his heart like a mantra, “I choose truth” Daehwi continues and Jinyoung’s heart is screaming _this is finally the time to knows the truth_

“Who’s that someone that you like? Tell me”

Daehwi pouts his lips and sighs, “Hyung, seriously? After all these times we spent together, you have no idea who’s he?”

Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows and his heart beats faster, “He?”

Daehwi lets out a sighs again, longer this time, “Hyung, you really don’t know? After all those things that I’ve done to _you_? “

Jinyoung wants to scream because _he doesn’t fucking know,_ but _wait,_ “Things you’ve done to me? What do you mean?”

“All those chats, calls, cuddles, hugs, little kisses, skinships, earlier sudden backhug, everything that I’ve _done_ to you, you don’t get it, Hyung?”

Jinyoung stays silent and trying so hard to process everything that Daehwi just said. Then all the memories he had with Daehwi suddenly plays in his mind, all the things that Daehwi _have done_ to him; when the first time Daehwi approached him a few months ago during first recording of Produce 101, when Daehwi asked for his phone number and texted him everyday, when Daehwi being very clingy to him literally all the time (Jinyoung thought it’s just a normal thing Daehwi do to all hyungs and he sometimes got jealous at that), when Daehwi said to him that he _really really_ wanted to debut with him because Daehwi wants to spend more time with him, when Daehwi begged to manager hyung and Jisung so that he and Jinyoung could be a roommate, when Daehwi likes to sneakily moved to Jinyoung’s bed to cuddle and sleep with him almost everynight, when Daehwi lied to Woojin, Kuanlin and Jihoon so Daehwi could spend this day just with him.  All memories suddenly hit Jinyoung’s head _very hard_ like a truck. So, after all this time Jinyoung feeling so insecure about his own feeling towards Daehwi because he is scared that Daehwi doesn’t feel the same way as him is useless? All this time Jinyoung restraining himself for not being too obvious towards Daehwi (Daehwi himself is the one who being too obvious but Jinyoung is just too dumb to realize) is just a waste?

Jinyoung tries his best to act as usual as possible when his damn heart is jumping like crazy, “So,” he clears his throat before continue, “that someone… you like, is me?”

Jinyoung knows that he is right because Daehwi’s face is suddenly turning bright red and Jinyoung extremely wants to squish his cutie adorable face, Daehwi tries his best to avoid eye contact with Jinyoung and Daehwi just shrugs, “The rule, Hyung. One question only.”

Jinyoung nods his head repeatedly and smiling like an idiot ‘till the point he has to bite his lips to prevent himself from smiling even bigger but he just couldn’t hide it, “Now, it’s my turn, I choose Dare,” Jinyoung looks around and see the situation of the park around them, and suddenly it feels like today is just about _right_ because there are not a lot of people surrounding them. Just the two of them, “I dare myself to kiss you.”

Jinyoung himself didn’t know what pushed him at that time, he just thought that it was the right moment for him and Daehwi. The next thing Jinyoung knows, he stands up and leans forward, he cups Daehwi’s face with both of his hands, he closes his eyes and _finally_ their lips meet. Jinyoung can sense Daehwi gasps a bit before melts into the kiss.

Daehwi’s lips feel so _soft_ and _warm_ and _sweet_ around his, and his lips feel just right around Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung feels a lot of butterflies in his stomach, _so this is how it feels like falling in love with someone._ They kiss for about a couple of seconds before Jinyoung breaks the kiss and opens his eyes, then he meets with the most beautiful pair of eyes he ever laid on.

After that, Jinyoung sits back at his seat and he puts his mask back to hide himself from smiling and his blush. Daehwi is still staring at him with a blank expression in his face and a blush in his cheeks, “W-what was that for, Hyung?”

“That was for everything that you have done to me, Daehwi. Thankyou for liking me, and I like you too”

Hearing that, Daehwi cups his face with both of his hands, “Oh my God, Hyung. I feel so… Oh my God, I am speechless right now, Hyung. I don’t know what to say”

Jinyoung reaches out to take Daehwi’s hands from his face and hold them tightly, “You don’t have to say anything. Just date with me”

Daehwi laughes, “After all of these times I’ve been trying to be obvious towards you, expecting you to realize about my feelings then confess to me, now finally you did, and you did that with a kiss,” Daehwi smiles and pauses for a second before continue, “Actually that was my first kiss, Hyung. And my first kiss tastes like a chocolate, it’s so sweet and lovely. You are lovely”

Jinyoung strokes Daehwi’s soft hair then pinches his cheek, “You are so adorable, Hwi. My boyfriend is so adorable.” Jinyoung feels something odd at the word ‘ _boyfriend’_ because it’s the first time he ever has a boyfriend, but Daehwi just smiles prettily, “so we are boyfriends now, Hyung?” Jinyoung nods at that, and yes his boyfriend is so adorable.

 

♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
